Don't Call Me Tonks!
by neverendingpast
Summary: HP5 fic. Tonks gets a new nickname. Nymph. It's Tonks/Sirius...so yeah. It's cool, read it...Okay, I know that her mother was his cousin, okay? People have brought it to my attention. But I still like the story, damnit! Let's just ignore that detail.
1. Hmm

A/N: Naughty thoughts about Sirius and Tonks...Oh come off it! You know J.K. Rowling didn't do the book perfectly...not just about this, either; if you've finished, or nearly so...you'll know...IF you have not read "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" IN ITS ENTIRETY, DO NOT PROCEED PAST CHAPTER TWO!

Bored and alone, Sirius's eyes stared blankly at the ceiling, and finding nothing interesting to fix upon, they moved to the wall beside him. He followed the crack in the wall for the thousandth time, peering at each tiny bit of plaster sticking out. The door creaked open.

"Kreacher, go away," he said in a defeated tone. "You know I don't want you up here, just leave me-"

He was cut off by a female's voice. "Wotcher, it's not Kreacher."

Startled, he sat up, saying, "Who- oh, it's you, Tonks!"

She laughed. "Yeah, it's me...what've you been up to?"

A scowl slowly took over his face. "What do you think, what would YOU do if you were stuck in this piece of trash house?"

"Well-I-that's...Oh come off it," she said, "I'm sick of your 'woe is me' attitude."

He was taken aback. "Am I really that bad?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you are. But I can't blame you, I guess, I'd go nutters stuck in this old coop too." She smiled, and then screwed up her face, looking in his mirror. 

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She smirked. "Oh, you'll see..." In a few seconds, she turned around, her breasts enlarged quite a bit.

Gasping, he said, "Is that your way of flirting?" and then "Oh! I mean...er...," because his thoughts, his part-hopes, had just come rushing out of his mouth unbidden.

"Actually, it is," she said softly. "Now, Sirius, what's your ideal woman look like?" she asked, quite seriously.

"Well, I'd not thought much about it," actually he had, and he knew exactly what he wanted her to look like. "But I guess...waist-length chestnut hair, bright green eyes, pale skin, and...well, the breasts are right. Taller than me by a couple of inches, and not too thin, but thin," he ended.

She scrunched up her face again, and in a minute his dream woman stood before him. He came out with, "Oh, and she'd be nude."

Laughing, she said, "I can fix that," and she stepped out of her clothes.

"I can't change my appearance, Tonks, sorry," he said.

"Call me Nymph, it suits my current mood better..." she said softly. "You're already perfect, Sirius. I've been dreaming about you for a long time, and it's always been you, looking this way, not with any changes. Well, of course, there's one part that I couldn't picture accurately, never having seen it..."

He took this as a cue and dropped his pants. His already erect penis was of a formidable length.

"Well, I got that right," she said, her eyes wide, her face pleased. "Now the rest of your clothes, come on!"

His chest was touched by a cold draft as he removed his shirt. Tonks sighed at the sight of his body before her, and could not resist any more. 

"Okay, on the bed, mate."

"Excuse me?" he questioned her, his eyebrows high upon his forehead.

"I said, on the bed! What, don't you like demanding women?"

He laughed. "Actually, it's what I want. And what women weren't...when they were around..." He thought back to his years in Azkaban without a single possibility to have a woman. "Damn, that was hard."

"Oh, my poor Sirius. Hasn't had a good fuck in fourteen years. Well, I can help," she said slowly. She pushed him down on the bed. "This isn't just going to be a good fuck, mind you, you're getting more than that. So am I..." 

And with that, she lowered her head and their lips met. Her lips opened quickly, and she started a fierce rhythm. When her tongue slipped into Sirius's mouth, he felt an even greater arousal than had already been there.

She soon moved from his mouth to kiss his collarbone, lick at his chest and nipples, and trail her tongue down his stomach. When she reached his member, she sighed. "Oh, that's going to give me soooo much pleasure tonight..."

He would have laughed, had his attention not been focused upon the feeling of her hard nipples on his thighs. This was soon diverted by a flick of Nymphadora's tongue on the head of his penis. He gasped. She looked up.

"That nice?"

He groaned. "Yes. More..." She gladly obliged. Slowly, she licked small circles all the way up his length. Her tongue was warm and wet, and Sirius loved the feel of it. She then took as much of him as she could get into her mouth, sighing with pleasure as he did, drawing upon it until he was so close to coming that he felt she should be warned.

"Nymph, careful...ahh..."

She stopped. "Okay. I'll let you cool down." With that, she lie herself down on the end of the bed, her knees dangling over the edge. Sirius did not resist her invitation.

He got down from the bed and knelt on the floor, his head between her legs. He licked from her vagina up to her clitoris, sucking up her juices as he went. He then removed his mouth and began rubbing her clitoris with his index finger. She moaned.  
"Oh, you like that? How about this?" he said, taking the finger off and thrusting it inside her.

"Ah! Sirius...ooohhhhhh," she uttered. He returned to her pulsing clit, rubbing it until she began crying, "Ah! Mmmm....AAAAH! Sirius! Oh, god!" He concentrated on the look that was on her face as she came, it was almost pained, as if she had waited so long for something that she had finally received.

He found himself panting.

"Nymph," he asked, hope in his voice, "is this heading where I think it is?"

She sighed. Never before had she been this naughty so soon... "Well...yes, it is...but not just yet. I'll finish you off, though...," her voice trailed off.

A smile spread across his face as he sat on the bed next to her. They turned to face each other. His hands reached forward to caress her breasts, resting softly upon them, now pinching the nipple slightly. She grinned, devilishly, and grasped his member firmly. Slowly she stroked it, watching his face as he moaned with delight. Her hand increased its pace, cradling his silky flesh until he began to utter cries of pure bliss. 

"Nymph...I...Nymph...GOD...ahh...Ahh...AAAHHHH, NYMPH!" he shouted, all of his pent-up longing for her coming out with that stream of semen. She cleaned it up with a flick of her wand, dressed, and left.

A/N: Remember, now, only read through Chapter Two if you've not finished HP5. There'll be a HUMUNGOID spoiler if you read Chapter Three having not finished HP5. Oh, and please, review by chapter, not just the whole thing in a five-word review? *Fred sneaks up behind her and whispers in her ear* Oh...what? Oh yeah...that...be right back, readers...*saunters away with Fred, winking behind his back*


	2. Am I insane

CHAPTER TWO

Sirius lie in bed, sleeping nude, as he did occasionally (me? always *grins evilly*), and thinking about his last meeting with Tonks. He sighed and thought, "She really is Nymph...she should throw that Tonks business right out the window. Doesn't suit her..." he chuckled in his throat. 

He went through the day happily, cleaning as much of the house as he could while keeping his thoughts enough so that he didn't drop things. He hardly heeded his mother's screams when he heard a soft knock at the door. Expecting Nymph, he traipsed to the door, bearing a huge smile upon his thin, handsome face.

When he opened the door, he frowned. "Oh, 'afternoon, Moody," he sighed.

Moody growled, "Expecting someone else?"

"No, nobody, just- So, what brings you here midday?" he said, trying not to sound too startled.

"It's the Order of the Phoenix's HQ," he grumbled, "why do I need a reason to be here?"

"Well, everyone's usually out this time of day," he said meekly. "Want some tea?"

"No, I'll just sit for a few minutes, thanks. Just taking a break from the day's guarding," he said slowly.

Sirius said, "Well, I'll be cleaning," rather too cheerfully, causing Moody to give him the magic eye-roll-stare. But fortunately, Moody let him be, and Sirius spent the time until Moody left dusting, sweeping, and detoxifying the upstairs of the house.

He heard the door click shut and began humming again, as he had been doing before Moody had interrupted. In a few minutes, he heard the doorbell ring loudly through the house.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS, MUGGLE-LOVERS! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! GOING AGAINST THE DARK LORD, ARE YOU? YOU'RE NOT MY SON!" 

Sirius shut the curtains around his mother's portrait and pinned them shut with a stick pin that he'd conjured. He opened the door.

"Hi," said Nymph, "can I-"

"Oh, of-of course!" he stuttered, nervous seeing her already in her vixen's form.

A/N: *insert sex later-going to bed!* *author's evil twin takes over* BWAHAHA! NO YOU DON'T!

She ran straight up to his room.

His eyes darkened and he followed.

When he reached it, she was already undressed and standing in front of him. "Alright, Sirius, here's how it is," she said, shoving him down to sit on the bed. "Don't think I'm easy; I'm not. But I've wanted you for SO long...I can't wait any more. I told myself that I should, I tried to wait, but I want you fucking me now, damnit," she finished with a pant.

He said nothing, simply stripping down to nothing also. He beckoned her to the bed. She sat across from him, and he pushed her down to lay flat, as he sat next to her.

"Do you really want this, Nymph?" he asked sincerely.

She looked at him trustingly. "Yes," then smiled, "And don't act like you have to be all nice like I'm a virgin or something!"

"Fine. You're not a virgin?" he said, positioning himself above her. "Then TAKE ITALL!" he yelled, pushing himself into her in one hard motion, and simply waiting to see what she'd do.

She gasped. When he didn't move again, she began bucking her hips up to get the sensation that she wanted. At this, he couldn't resist; he began thrusting into her, then out, harder, then softly, slowly at first, and then more frantically. As he felt himself coming, he tried to hold back, to give her more pleasure; but he lost control and exploded within her.

He rolled to the side of her. "I'm sorry-" 

"Make me come. Now!" she interrupted him.

He took the invitation and pressed his tongue onto her clit. He licked in tiny circles around it, then flicked his tongue swiftly over it many times, so that soon she was panting as heavily as she had during sex. Removing his tongue, he used his finger to pleasure her, as he said, "And to add to it..." and reinserted his already stiffened manhood into her.

He concentrated this time on her pleasure, and as they fucked, his finger stayed on her clit. She came once, then again, and then a third time; slightly after this, Sirius also burst with his pleasure inside her. 

A/N: I really did go to bed there, excuse me if I'm not quite on track now. Oh, and I just restarted my computer by accident, so what I just did was erased...I'll try to remember...

"Nymph...I..." he trailed off.

She stretched languidly, her limber muscles gleaming underneath her skin, glowing with sweat from their efforts. "Sirius, you don't have to tell me...but..." she said, "Was there...were there feelings behind that? What we just did?"

He almost laughed. "Of course there were feelings," (BEWARE THE MONOLOGUE---OH NO---)

"Nymph, I've wanted you since the first day that the Order reassembled. I saw you come in, and I realized that you were really dynamic, and...well, I wanted you. My feelings just grew stronger over the past few weeks, and I was really starting to wonder when I'd get the guts to...well...you know. But-" and he jumbled the rest of his words together, "I'm glad that happened and I really want you to know that thinking about you is all I've done, and it's not just because there's nothing to do here, I've thought about how to approach you all the time, and-"

"Wow! You've really wanted me for that long?" At his nod, she continued, "Well, I'm not going to lie and say that I've wanted you since I first saw you, but as the weeks have gone on...well, especially over the past week...I've wanted to get with you. You're damned handsome, you know..."

He blushed. "Yeah, thanks Nymph."

"And you seemed so lonely-"

His face darkened. "Oh, is that it? I was lonely, I see now, that's why you did this?"

She gasped, realizing her mistake. "No! It's because I...you being lonely was only an excuse to come and spend time with you, in case anyone asked! Honest..." she ended.

He smiled darkly (JKR's favorite adverb, methinks) at his own distrust. "Sorry. Jumped a bit there...I didn't mean anything by it. But- Nymphadora," she didn't even grimace at her name, "I-I l-l-l-loveyou," he said quickly.

She smirked. "Figured that'd come out. I love you as well, silly man." And she kissed him and dressed, in case any members of the order arrived anytime soon.

A/N: So, how's this coming along? Idk...it's nuts, eh? But there's a good thing coming up...hint hint: WAAH-WAAAAHHH! ***AHEM*** GO NO FURTHER IF YOU'VE NOT FINISHED HPatOotP! (HP5, that is) hehe...*says it phonetically* hpatootpa!


	3. for writing this fic?

The days went on, Sirius still holed up in number twelve, Grimmauld place. He was in quite a happy mood, which confused all of the other members of the Order-except, of course, Nymphadora Tonks. She was also in a good temperament all the time.

One day, though, bad news arrived. Lupin rushed into headquarters and into the kitchen where everyone was gathered, eating a very late supper.

"Sirius-Moody-Tonks-everyone! Listen, Harry's in trouble. We've got word that You-Know-Who was planting visions in Harry's head once he'd found out that Harry was having true visions of what he was doing. Right now, Harry's at the Ministry of Magic, thinking that he's about to save you, Sirius! You-Know-Who is there, with as many Death Eaters as he has! We've got to move!" He held onto the door frame, panting.

An uproar broke out and they all rushed out the door, hardly caring if any Muggles saw them. They reached the Ministry and searched for Harry. Reaching the Chamber of Death (that archway-curtain place, in case you didn't catch its name in OotP), they came upon Harry and Neville fighting against too many Death Eaters for them. Immediately, everyone took a Death Eater and fought. Sirius sneered into the face of his.

"So, Bella, you're back, still full of your bloody malice..."

"Yeah, I am! And I'm going to hold up this family's reputation, and make everyone realize that evil is the right way. You won't soil the Black family name anymore! Stupefy!" She shot a red light from her wand, but Sirius ducked it easily.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You can do better than that!"

Around them, everyone else was fighting, too; but with less of a mocking tone if they spoke to each other. There were no other family ties to be broken, just furious Death Eaters and Order members, each trying to do what they could to beat their antitheses.

Suddenly, Sirius was caught in the chest with a spell. Bellatrix laughed as he fell backward. He thought, "I- what- oh...the curtain..." and then he passed out of the living world.

Behind the curtain, he was grabbed by the many hands of others who had died. He was pulled this way and that as spirits bickered over the newest spirit to join them. And then- then he was ushered through a door by a kindly, wizened old witch, to see in front of him-

"NOOOOOO! SIRIUS!" Tonks was screaming. Around the room, everyone stared at the veil, and then at Dumbledore, who had only just arrived. All of the Death Eaters were frozen, and the rest of the Order were rushing out to help the injured Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. 

Harry had run out to follow Bellatrix Lestrange and avenge his godfather.

Dumbledore had followed him.

Tonks just stood in the Brain Room, tears streaming down her face.

(*cue sad music...violins...possibly an organ...some clarinets, and a flute playing high, mournful notes*-EoM)

She continued to help the children up, to take them out of the room; but she was shaking with sadness. Everyone was sad, so nobody realized that Tonks was crying out of more than just sadness for a friend.

Days later, she sat with Lupin at the kitchen table in the Black house. He noticed that she was still very distraught, though she had known Sirius for a shorter time than he, and he had stopped the constant crying business.

"Tonks, are you alright?" he asked timidly. "He's gone, yes, but, well...he's probably better off than he was when he was here...alone all the time, probably hating his life..."

She sighed. "He wasn't-he wasn't always alone," she whispered.

"What- what do you mean?"

"I-" she began softly, "I- Look, Lupin, you can't...don't tell anyone else just yet. Sirius and I- we were...together..."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I wasn't expecting that..."

"We were...we had..." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

Lupin simply patted her arm. "Well, now that Sirius is gone...at least his blood will be carried on." He sighed. "So, you're going to tell everyone else, then?"

"Yeah, when I get the guts...and maybe when it's just a bit more obvious that I'm with child." She smiled. "I hope it's a boy..."

A/N: See? Understand the "Wah-waaah" hint now? Bwahaha. Well, this fic is pretty much at standstill, unless I start writing a Book 6 fanfic before it's even out...heh heh.


End file.
